Mass Effect: Manipulation/The Right Hand
The Right Hand "You lied to me," Sylvia said accusingly, after Sharon had left. "It wasn't an intoxicant that we put in Sharon's drink, was it?" "No," the Matriarch replied calmly. Her eyes never left her charts. "It was a combination of stimulants and a mild hallucinogen." "You could have warned me! I had to chase her!" "I needed you to be honest in your concern. She might have become paranoid, might have refused to follow you back to the apartment." But it wasn't, Sylvia thought. It was worse. That hunted, terrified look on Sharon's face had stirred up uncomfortable memories. "You manipulated me," she said, not realizing that she was saying it aloud. The Matriarch sighed. "Sylvia, it was vital to our plans that she follow you back to the apartment. It was vital to our plans that she fall asleep and wake up in bed with you." "But she wouldn't sleep, not at first..." Sylvia said, shame creeping into her voice. "I had to... calm her down first..." That finally got the Matriarch's attention. She left her charts and went to Sylvia, putting her hands on the girl's shoulder. "Sylvia... did she hurt you?" Sylvia suddenly found it hard to look her Mistress in the eye. "No, it wasn't like that." She just lay there, Sylvia thought. I kissed her. I undressed her. For you, I touched her the way that you touch me. Doesn't that bother you at all? The words screamed in her head, but she knew better than to voice them. "It wasn't... violent," she assured her Mistress, "It's just that it wasn't like when I'm with you." She thought that might get her some sympathy from her Mistress, but it didn't. "You were prepared to let her, a complete stranger, drunkenly grope you. A few extra kisses wouldn't kill you." She must have realized how cold that sounded. She gently touched Sylvia's face. "I know it was a bit more work than you were expecting. I know it might have been scary. But you handled it beautifully, just like I expect you to. I'm very proud of you." She wrapped her arms around Sylvia, pulling her into a loving embrace. "I didn't mean to complain, Mistress," Sylvia said. "It's just, sometimes I wonder if all this is really worth it." "My poor Sylvie. I know sometimes the reward looks so far away. But because of your efforts last night, it'll only be a few more months now. Just a few more months, I promise." "Is it really that close?" "The Alliance isn't cautious, my love. When they learn that two of their soldiers have been killed by batarians while rescuing our poor little lost lamb, they'll be falling all over themselves to declare war on the Hegemony. Zak'kon will be the first world they take, of course, and when they're searching for someone to administrate the post-invasion government, there I'll be, all ready and willing. We'll be, I mean. You'll rule beside me, of course." Sylvia sighed. It was a beautiful dream, but it occurred to her that there were a few steps missing in her Mistress' plan. "I don't need to be a queen, Mistress. All of this is enough for me." The Matriarch pushed away from her slightly. "Sylvie," she said, in an annoyed-kindergarten-teacher voice, "Everything we have right now can be lost. You know how asari government works. All those investments that fund our comfortable lifestyle can be taken right out of my hands if enough of the other Matriarchs decide they want them, and Goddess knows that bitch Cyla T'Nestra has been trying to take away my holdings in the Livis Company for years. But they can't take Nairida away from us." "I don't want a city," Sylvia muttered irritably, "And neither did you, before that stupid relic came along." Oh shit, she thought. She knew almost immediately that that was the wrong thing to say. The Matriarch grabbed her arm, roughly. Her eyes were solid black. "It's not just a city. It's my birthright. They took it away from me three-hundred years ago, but I WILL have it back, and no one, not even you, will stop me. Is that clear?" "Aow... please..." Sylvia pleaded. "IS THAT CLEAR?!" "Please, Mistress... you're hurting me..." Suddenly, the black vanished from the Matriarch eyes and she released Sylvia, stepping away from her. "Oh Goddess... what am I doing...?" She rubbed her temple, looking almost bewildered. Sylvia's instincts betrayed her, and she sank to her knees, crying. "I wish you'd never gotten that stupid relic. Everything was fine before it came along." That seemed to snap the Matriarch out of her fog. She got on her knees beside Sylvia and crushed the girl to her breast. "Oh Goddess, my poor baby. Forgive me, baby. I don't know what came over me. These past few weeks..." She trailed off. "Will you give up on this Nairida project?" "No, baby. We're so close..." "I just want everything to be like it used to be..." "My poor baby." She pulled Sylvia to her feet. "I love you so much, and I've neglected you so horribly." She took Sylvia's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "I have an idea. There's nothing we really need to do until Sharon and Skinner accept our offer, so let's take the rest of the day off and stay in bed, hmm?" "In bed, you mean, back in your room? On the other side of this building?" "Back in our room, as far away from this room as possible. This room bothers me." They walked out into the hall, the Matriarch's arm coiled tightly around Sylvia's waist. "Will we get Siani back? When we retake Nairida, I mean." Sylvia asked. "Of course, baby." "That's good. I miss her. She was always so sweet." "I miss her, too. But you know how she is, always wandering off. But we'll get her back, we'll get my city back, and everything will be like it used to be. Better, in fact..." Category:Chapters Category:Articles by Gnostic